


Succession

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written before "The Dentist of Detroit" aired and Mozzie's past was a mystery.  Here is one possible explanation for Mozzie's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

“I am Grand Duke Amadeus Ferdinand von Strecklinberg-Hauserstein of the Duchy of Strecklinberg”

The distinguished older gentleman at Neal's apartment door has rendered the conman speechless. A rare feat.

“A mutual friend suggested I contact you. Alexandra Hunter. She was assisting me with some purchases of rare artwork for my summer villa. May I come in and speak to you?” he asks. The aristocratic bearing and the slight trace of a European accent only add to the mystery.

“Certainly,” Neal replies. He ushers his unexpected guest in and offers him a seat on the couch. Neal puts a kettle on for tea and joins the Duke in the living room. He sits and the older man begins to speak.

“I had a daughter many years ago. Tatiana was wild and beautiful and stubborn. She was the joy of my life and I spoiled her shamelessly. She came to America to go to college. While she was here she met a man and fell in love.”

He sighs with regret and continues. 

“I did not approve of him or his family. He was not good enough for the future Grand Duchess of Strecklinberg. We fought and she married him anyway. She had a child, a son” 

Neal is a captive audience to this “so-crazy-it must-be-real” story. He nods and says “Go on.”

“Tatiana and her husband were killed in a car accident when my grandson was six. He got placed a foster home since the authorities could not find any relatives,” the Duke replies.

The kettle whistles and Neal excuses himself to make tea. Neal glances at the bathroom door but is silent. Once he has returned with the tea and served his guest, the older man resumes his tale.

“I did not know there was a child until one of my political opponents tried to blackmail me. I found my teenage grandson and brought him home. He lived with us for 2 years until we had an argument about his future and he left. I kept appraised of his situation until about 12 years ago when he disappeared. No trace. Ms. Hunter saw some family photos and suggested I contact you about my grandson. I am dying and my grandson needs to take up his royal duties.”

“And what do I have to do with all this?”

“You know my grandson.”

“I do?”

“Mozart von Strecklinberg-Hauserstein Schmidt.”

The bathroom door open and Mozzie walks out freshly dressed and showered.  
“Man, I still can't get all the ink off hands. I 'm gonna need some …”  
He trails off as he see the visitor and stops.

“Hello Grandpapa,” he says in a quiet voice full of emotion.


End file.
